1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inclinometer for determining the inclination of a well bore at a given depth; more particularly, the present invention relates to an inclinometer capable of providing two indications of the inclination over an interval of time and on a rotary chart where the indications are also circumferentially spaced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inclinometers for determining the inclination of a well bore at a given depth are old per se. Most inclinometers include an elongated cylindrical housing in which a plumb bob or pendulum is mounted so as to hang in a vertical position at all times. A needle or point at the bottom of the pendulum is adpated to place a mark or dimple on a circular chart which is moved into engagement with the pendulum at a predetermined time. The location of the mark or dimple on the chart is used to determine the inclination of the well bore. A typical single punch inclinometer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,944; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,052,671 and 2,479,377 show an inclinometer where it is possible to produce more than one punch mark on the chart. U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,952 shows a double punch inclinometer capable of providing two punches on the chart at approximately 180.degree. apart.